1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymeric combinations and more particularly to combinations of glycosaminoglycan and cationic polymer and to processes for managing keratinous material and modifying glycosaminoglycan properties using such combinations.
2. Description of Background Information
Glycosaminoglycans provide significant utility in biological systems. Glycosaminoqlycans can provide high viscosity and elasticity when in aqueous solution by absorbing large volumes of water. In biological systems these properties enable glycosaminoglycans to stabilize and support fibrous components and cellular structures and contribute to water maintenance and salt balance in tissues. Various glycosaminoglycans have been utilized in medical and personal care applications. For example, one such glycosaminoglycan, hyaluronan, has a high capacity to hold water and provide a gel-like substance which exhibits unique properties characteristic of a true liquid by being capable of dilution and exhibiting viscous flow as well as elastic and pseudoplastic properties. As used herein, the terms "glycosaminoglycan" and "hyaluronan" include both the free acid and corresponding salt forms, consistent with accepted nomenclature as described by E. A. Balazs et al., Biochemical Journal Letters, Volume 235, p. 903 (1986). Detailed descriptions of the structure, properties and uses of hyaluronan are presented in the literature articles: Balazs, E.A. and Band, P., "Hyaluronic Acid: Its Structure and Use", Cosmetics & Toiletries, June 1984, Volume 99, Pages 65-81; and Band, P., "Effective Use of Hyaluronic Acid", Drug and Cosmetic Industry, October 1985, Volume 137, Pages 54-56.
The use of qlycosaminoglycans, such as hyaluronan, and the ability to take full advantage of the unique properties of such materials in certain medical and personal care applications is, however, limited by a general lack of substantivity of such material to keratinous substrates, such as hair, skin or like materials. Glycosaminoglycans, are anionic polymers, which disassociate in aqueous solution, providing a negative charge inhibiting its deposition and retention on similarly negatively charged, keratinous materials.
Various cationic polymers, such as quaternary nitrogen containing cellulose ethers, including those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,840 (Stone, et al.), are substantive to keratinous materials. Such polymers are readily deposited and retained on keratinous materials such that the properties of such polymers have increased effect on the keratin in providing, for example, improved conditioning, manageability or other desirable properties.
Combinations of anionic and cationic polymers in general are known and described in personal care applications. U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,450 (Grollier, et al.) and various references cited therein, describe compositions containing anionic polymer, cationic polymer and surfactant in a solvent medium, for use in treating keratin materials. Grollier, et al. disclose that various anionic polymers may be anchored to keratin material when used in combination with cationic polymers. Various properties and applications of anionic and cationic polymer combinations are summarized in a review by Petrak, K., entitled "Polyelectrolyte Complexes in Biomedical Applications", in the Journal of Bioactive and Compatible Polymers, Vol. 1, April, 1986, pages 202-219. Hair care compositions containing the ionic reaction product of cationic and anionic polymers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,817, (Hannan III, et al.). Water soluble and water insoluble gels provided by interpolymer reactions of selective anionic and cationic polymers, useful in cosmetic compositions are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,834 (Su). Polyelectrolyte complexes of hyaluronan and glycol chitosan, a cationic polymer, are described by A. Nakajima et al. in an article entitled "Complex Formation Between Oppositely Charged Polysaccharides" in the Journal of Colloid and Interface Science, Vol. 55, No. 1, April, 1976, pages 126-132.
Combinations of anionic and cationic polymers, however, are unpredictable in their ability to provide substantivity of the anionic polymer to keratinous material, as well as in their ability to provide a wide variety of properties either required or desirable for various medical or personal care applications. Compositions containing both anionic and cationic polymers, due in part to their contrasting electrical charge and resulting characteristics, are generally limited in their ability to provide compatible, stable solutions exhibiting useful rheological properties and/or substantivity, particularly when combined with typical additives used in personal care or medical products.
It would be desirable if compositions and processes could be provided which contain glycosaminoglycan and cationic polymer which are substantive to keratinous materials to maximize the benefits provided by both polymers. Such compositions and processes should have sufficient compatibility and stability to be useful in various solvent systems, and preferably provide rheological properties suitable for a wide range of end uses.